


【MM｜Jumin x MC】Cicio

by richelieu1642



Series: Mystic Messenger‖醒来觉得甚是爱你 [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richelieu1642/pseuds/richelieu1642
Summary: How do I love thee? Let me count the ways我是怎样地爱你？让我逐一细算
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Series: Mystic Messenger‖醒来觉得甚是爱你 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957537
Kudos: 2





	【MM｜Jumin x MC】Cicio

**Author's Note:**

> *人名采用繁中翻译，这次是温馨日常向  
> *私设多，地名捏造有，请勿过多带入现实  
> *依旧是两位脑回路清奇的成熟情侣故事（  
> *cicio，葡萄牙语，本义为“循环往复”，这里用了《海市蜃楼之馆》的语义——“轻声细语”，在原作里寓意主角之间互相靠近的关系（另外也非常推荐大家去玩馆qwq）  
> *时间线承接作者前作《没想到我还有这么一天》，不看也没关系  
> *欢迎评论，欢迎唠嗑指正

【1】

韩主旻的人生循规蹈矩。

没有夸张到每天在五百平的大床上醒来，但也无法称得上像普通人一样平凡。  
在旁人眼里，他冷静理智，总能做出最正确的判断，在当事人眼里，这一切只不过是循环往复。

如同在家族中重演过无数次的剧情，冠以韩姓的少年们从小接受良好的教育，在校园中出类拔萃，以优异的成绩步入社会，走进C&R的大门，成为一个又一个韩理事、韩会长。

人总是会被与自己生活不同质的东西吸引，他平静地注视着自己的挚友，与那个叫做RIKA的女孩子，再回头审视自己冷冰冰的人生。

表面上理智保护了他不受伤害，却让他的内心崩坏的更加厉害。  
他对伊丽莎白三世投射爱与信任，自己也很清楚这只不过是一种自我安慰。

日复一日，直到她出现在聊天室里。

使用者MC：「你们好……」  
聊天室里出现的神秘人，打破了循环往复的人生。

【2】

“主旻？”  
电话那头突然出现短暂的沉默，我不得不开口叫了他一声。

难道是网络出现了故障？我切出聊天界面刷新了社交动态，还没等我接着思考是否是网络延迟的问题，就听到主旻应了一声：“抱歉，刚才走了会神。”

我不禁笑出声，调侃他道：“别走神到错过飞机啊。”

韩主旻先生出差也不是一天两天的事，比起我顶多满韩国跑的工作，他的足迹可谓遍布世界。

此时距离主旻的生日还有三天，要在这个时候出差，他的不满显而易见，但这次会谈显然很重要，在我思考着要不要进行调休、大不了用上年假去找他时，韩理事已经果断做出决定，大刀阔斧地改革了一遍会议行程，硬生生把时间缩短到他可以在五号当天归来。

临走前，他把交换日记转交给我，里面提及了他不满的理由，听起来则让人哭笑不得：  
「夏时令偷走了我一个小时想你。」

此时，我在远离首尔的釜山，与即将在首尔登机的主旻通上临行前的最后一通电话。

“你想要什么礼物吗？”  
想起家里在认识他之后多出来的各式贵重物品，我摸摸鼻子：“没什么想要的……给我寄一张当地的明信片吧。”

“记得好好吃饭。”他的声音忽然严肃起来，背景音开始出现提示登机的女声。

我撇撇嘴：“知道了知道了~”  
稍稍犹豫了一下，我补上一句：“我会想你的。”

和主旻在一起后，虽然有过分歧，但总体上关系稳定。我们并没有迫不及待开始同居生涯，只是互相交换了彼此公寓的钥匙。

某个周末，主旻和我发消息说有文件之前落在我家，他需要过来取，周末清晨我正困得无法自拔，迷迷糊糊回了好的，心想再过十分钟我就起床准备给他开门，结果我睡了一个十分钟，两个十分钟……不知道睡过多少个十分钟，睡得一派甜美，中途半梦半醒间感觉似乎有视线注视着我也没能让我回归现实。

一直到下午两点我才彻底睡饱，睁开眼时发现床头贴了一张便利贴，上面的字迹显然出自韩理事之手：  
「你的作息很不规律，这样不好。」

随后韩理事就开始为我的健康生活添砖加瓦，我久违地找到了少年时代的感觉：坐在家庭餐桌上，面对父母塞来的青菜胡萝卜敢怒不敢言。

韩理事是如何长大的倒不难猜，我爱他的自信大度，也很清楚这种待人处事的余裕正来源于他良好的家庭环境。

但他飘忽不定的浪漫与幽默感是如何养成的，这至今是个未解之谜。

曾经我偶遇过一片泛着彩霞的天空，那时正值《○的名字》成为热门话题，如同电影般的画面让我掏出手机按下快门，文艺地更新社交动态，配文：「你的名字是？」

在一众点赞与电影讨论中，主旻一本正经地回答：  
「它叫塔式起重机（Tower Crane），俗称塔吊，也有人叫它塔机。」

我沉默地看了看照片右下角不小心出镜的塔机。  
好吧，奇妙的知识增加了。

随后我冲到他家里拉着他补完了电影。

【3】

醒来时床头的投影仪已经不知道把电影播了几遍，昨晚随手挑的电影太无趣，看着看着不知何时我就睡着了，由于入睡姿势不正确，起身时脖子传来一阵阵刺痛，我一只手捂着脖子，另一只手拿起手机关掉投影，顺便看了眼时间，哦嚯，已经到了午饭的点。

我换个舒服的姿势躺回床上，揉揉眼打开聊天室。

MC：「我好懒，请鼓励我做饭。」

第一个响应我的是707：「请做饭，主旻这么完美你有什么理由不努力？」

我抱着枕头在床上滚了一圈由躺改为趴：「要是主旻连烤箱和微波炉都分不清呢。」

「请做饭，为了烤箱和微波炉都分不清的主旻，你还忍心不努力吗？」707从善如流改了说辞。

我发了一个大笑的表情，随即替主旻澄清：  
「他还是分得清的LOL」  
「不过一个人真的不想做饭，洗碗刷锅各种收拾实在太麻烦了。」

ZEN的头像亮了起来：「我赞成MC的观点……」

MC：「所以还是点外卖吧，我刚才看到有家88元的土豆丝，为什么会这么贵啊，让我看看有什么花样。」

我充满好奇地点了那份标价88元，月销0的土豆丝，接着起床洗漱，收拾房间，等手上的事忙完，门铃响起，我的外卖也送到了。

聊天室里大家正讨论着哪家店的外卖最好吃，哪一家难吃到令人有再世为人的想法。

MC：「没毛病，就是普通土豆丝，老板直钩钓鱼，是个实在人。」

我郁闷地汇报结果，果不其然收获了大家以707为首幸灾乐祸的大笑。

关于饮食，韩理事同样体现了良好的教养：不挑食，不咂嘴，不会在菜里捡来捡去，甚至倒饮料都会先给别人倒一杯，完美符合长辈心中好孩子的形象。

我在吃上只执着一件事：给我吃肉。

“说起来，鸡精味精之类的统称是什么来着？”  
周五作为我们默认一起吃晚饭的时间，照理说一般流程应该是我们在C＆R大楼讨论完菜式，接着直奔餐馆，只是今天韩理事直截了当地询问我会不会做饭，面对他期待的眼神，我当然要撸起袖子展现自己的女子力。  
我虽然会做饭，然而最近实在是懒，我在新公寓里准备好炊具与餐具后立刻投入外卖怀抱，今晚要想展现女子力必须先来一趟超市。

对于十指不沾阳春水的C&R理事来说亲自逛平价连锁超市应该算是新奇体验，他一边打量着货架的商品排布，一边跟在我身后若有所思：“氨基酸？不对，谷氨酸吧？”

我忍住拿起一旁平底锅敲他的冲动：“我的意思是它们是不是都叫调料！”

想起来正确统称的我直奔调料区，结账时忍不住调侃主旻：“这个时候我就应该做一个海报，搞一个红蓝底，配一行黄字‘集赞活动——点赞超10韩理事今晚吃青菜、点赞超50韩理事今晚吃肉’……唔。”

当事人借着自己身高的优势直接用手拍了拍我的头，拿起收银柜上红色数字盒装物品：“韩理事今晚要吃人了。”

被吃的人当场落荒而逃。

【4】

说起来今天就是主旻生日了……

我一个人在超市里转来转去。  
成年人过生日往往什么都得不到，有三两知心好友发来一句祝福已足够珍贵。  
而我们太过幸运能拥有RFA。

聊天室里大家吵吵闹闹地祝他生日快乐。  
蛋糕早就订好，我在点心师的指导下竭尽全力没有把伊丽莎白三世的脸糊成一团奶油。  
至于生日礼物，我们俩并不是对物质有过多需求的人，最终约定的规则是，生日当天寿星可以向对方提一个愿望。今年目前可公开的情报则是由我来承包主旻与我私人“晚宴”的菜单，以及……

动用我的ps技术，极尽所能做了一张拙劣的集赞海报发在了社交动态上。  
内容倒不是决定主旻今晚吃什么。

『我是一个不喜欢发动态的人。  
但是，我想很多人已经知道了，我恋爱了。  
曾经我认为人与人之间绝不可能互相理解，现在我也是这么想的。  
但我同样相信，从今往后，我们都会彼此相爱并公正和宽容地相待。

所以来吧！这条动态收到多少赞今晚我就对主旻说多少声我爱他！』

这倒不是主旻写在交换日记里的「愿望」，而是聊天室里里，济希说C&R为他设立了生日节，在两个备用名“韩理事诞辰”和“我们爱您韩理事”中，主旻选择了前者。

「我相信“爱”这个字仅限于，由那唯一一人对我说。」  
「我只想要听到一个人对我说她爱我。」  
「我只想要你对我说，“我爱你”。」  
「我知道你的心会一直坦诚并与我紧密相连。」  
「我爱你，MC。」

屏幕前的我默默捂住脸……这谁能拒绝啊？

我自认为相当率直，只是日常生活里多少保留了东方人的含蓄——对我来说用行动表达爱意并不难，拥抱或亲吻我习以为常，然而要直视对方眼眸，毫不羞怯地倾诉爱意，难度不亚于让我接受香菜。

韩理事则言行表里皆如一。

我顶住巨大的羞耻心发完动态，随即把手机塞进了背包最底层。

还是先想想今晚吃什么好了！

【5】

哼着歌把菜品和蛋糕准备完，离约定时间还有十分钟，我用围裙擦了擦手，瘫在餐桌不远处的沙发上，从背包里把手机捞了出来。  
消息提示的红点让我有种不妙的预感。

打开社交软件，第一次看到如此多的消息，让我有点措手不及。

铺天盖地的祝福向我袭来。  
夹在在其中的几条恶意留言被我骂回去后立刻删除拉黑，随即笑眯眯地挨个回着谢谢，心想正好还完成一次社交圈清理。

只是这么多赞，过分了吧，我得复读到什么时候？

我思考这个问题太过入神，连主旻已经走进房间都没有意识到，他脱下外套吻了吻我的脸颊：“抱歉，等很久了，困了？”

“嗯？没有，欢迎回来，生日快乐！”我回过神来，笑着顺势抱住他的腰，深吸一口气，抬头认真地看着他：“我爱你。”

主旻的表情有些吃惊，他很快反应过来，摸摸我的头：“你看到聊天室了？”  
我点点头，感觉自己脸上的热气一路冲上头顶。

太没有出息了！我一边在心里沉痛谴责自己，一边开始准备晚饭，不料主旻慢悠悠地从背后抱住我，保持了好一会把头埋在我肩上的动作后，他的声音带着笑意：“我也看到了你的动态。”

什么叫社畜的职业素养，那就是心里越慌，表面上越是要不动声色。  
“先吃饭。”我面无表情地用锅铲敲了敲锅，颐指气使地指挥韩理事端菜。

“嗯……我也想了，如果全是复读我爱你，感觉好累。”  
我们俩坐在沙发上窝成一团，各自捧着一块蛋糕，我盘着腿觉得自己像过冬的松鼠，韩理事正襟危坐像等着老师继续发小红花的幼儿园学生。

“话说刚才能算一次吗？”  
“不算。”主旻慢条斯理地挖下一块蛋糕，点点头示意我继续说。

什么叫资本家的职业素养，那就是斤斤计较决不让步。  
我叹口气，放下蛋糕转向他：“好吧长痛不如短痛！”

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……我爱你我爱你我爱你……”  
主旻不知什么时候也放下了蛋糕，伸手抓住我撑在沙发上的手，我还在斟酌说多少遍差不多得了，被这么一拉措手不及，一个踉跄就栽倒了他身上。

主旻同样转身向我，眼神温柔的像棉花糖，这个人平时总是一副不近人情的样子，冷静的像皑皑雪山，此时却显得格外柔软甜蜜，我心头一颤，扶在他肩头的手放轻了力道，任由两人的距离缩进：

“我爱你，尽我的心灵所能及到的深邃、宽广、和高度；

“我爱你，以昔日满腔的痛楚，与童年的忠诚；

“我爱你，以我终生的呼吸、 欢乐与泪珠；*

“我爱你，我不相信神与来世，但是我爱你。”

“我爱你，希望明年在你身边的依旧是我。”

我亲吻他垂下的眼眸。  
悄悄地在心里补上一句，喜欢你的侧脸，但更喜欢你看向这边的眼神。

“生日快乐，亲爱的主旻。  
“我爱你。”

他的回答是一句“我也爱你”，与一个又一个绵长的吻。

【6】

在主旻生日过去快一个月后，我们照常周末约会外出，出门前，我在楼下的信箱里意外收到一张明信片。

画面印着欧式华丽的城堡，我翻过来看了眼邮戳与寄件人，毫无疑问，这是之前主旻寄给我的那张明信片。

上面优美的手写体令人怦然心动：

「How do I love thee? Let me count the ways」  
「我是怎样地爱你？让我逐一细算」

「if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death. 」  
「诚然上帝做出了裁决，即使死后，我也会更加爱你。 」*

“MC？”主旻在门前轻声呼唤我。

“来了。”我笑着迎了上去。

FIN.

*感谢你读到这里><  
*终于是赶上了，生日快乐主旻wwwwww

*本文MC念的与明信片上那句诗均出自勃朗宁夫人十四行诗《How do I love thee》（我是如何爱你），翻译有改动  
因为设定上MC没有宗教信仰，所以她说自己不信神与来世，但是主旻信仰天主教，所以他照原文写了“if God choose”。


End file.
